Happy Anniversary
by DivineViolets
Summary: JONAS LA. This is a long drabble/one-shot. It's Nick and Macy's one-year anniversary. What exactly does he have planned for his Macy?  Nick/Macy, of course


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, these characters or their unbelievable cuteness. I wish I did though. :)**

**A/N: This long drabble is one that I'm particularly proud of. So, thanks for checking out my story and let me know what you think! **

"That one," pointed Nick, looking up to see that the jeweler was watching. "I want that one, please."

"That's an excellent choice, Mr. Lucas," replied the jeweler, as she carefully removed Nick's selection from the display case. Smiling at the man standing before her, who looked quite smitten, she softly said, "It is my favorite piece from this collection and I'm sure your young lady will love what you've picked out for her."

"I hope she does," he replied, finalizing the purchase and signing his name on the receipt. The jeweler handed Nick a light blue bag, one that Stella had specifically said every woman would recognize, and he hoped that tonight would go exactly as he planned.

* * *

Macy couldn't believe it was already eight o'clock, especially since they had left the last store over an hour ago and it had taken them two hours to get home, instead of thirty minutes it should have been. Today was her and Nick's one-year anniversary, but she hadn't been able to see him all day and she was desperate to see him tonight. Slightly annoyed, she shut the door of the cab, which had dropped her and Stella off at the front door of the main house instead of the side entrance, like she had instructed. Not that it really mattered, except that they had accumulated a lot of bags during their day-long shopping spree, which Stella had absolutely insisted they go on.

Macy began walking towards the direction of the guest house with all the shopping bags in tow, but Stella stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Hey Mace, did you notice how dark the house is? I thought you said that Nick and the boys were home."

Her eyes scanned the house and saw that all the windows were dark, except for a slight glow coming from the window panels by the front door. "Hmm, Nick sent me a text that said they were home. I didn't even notice anything out of the ordinary when the cab pulled up, but yeah, the house seems pretty dark right now."

"Mace, I'll take the bags to the guest house. You should text Nick and find out what's going on."

"What? Stell, I can just take the bags, since I already have them. It's not like I'm walking miles to get to the guest house."

"No, let me take them," said Stella, grabbing the bags from her arms. Quickly walking away, Stella smiled to herself and yelled over her shoulder, "Just go find out what's going on. Go!"

Macy stood there for a moment, watching Stella struggle with the bags while trying to hurry away from her, before she pulled out her phone and sent Nick a text. Something was definitely going on. Her phone buzzed and she checked her messages to find one from Nick, which simply said "Open the front door" and nothing else.

She rushed up to the front door and tried to peek through the frosted window panels, wanting to know what to expect before she walked into it. Seeing nothing but vague blobs, Macy pushed open the door and found an empty glass vase, a lit candle and a note waiting for her on a chair that was placed just past the front door. She let her eyes linger on the each thing before she carefully picked up the note.

_Follow the red, floral path. Don't forget to bring the vase._

Macy smiled, looking around for Nick, but found a path of red rose petals instead. She hadn't noticed that when she walked in. Picking up the empty vase, she began to slowly follow the path of petals, which was leading her further into the house. As she turned the corner, she saw a single red rose that had been by placed right below a picture frame. The frame contained a picture of the two of them and was taken a couple of days after they'd first gotten together and hadn't told anyone. She stopped to let her eyes fully take in what she saw and noticed that the rose had a note tied to the stem.

_The pictures represent special times in our relationship that I'll never forget. Find the rest and fill the vase._

She carefully placed the rose in her vase and continued to follow the path, which took her around the entire house, stopping at each picture frame station to pick up the rose and gaze over everything that Nick had left for her.

The pictures, twenty-four in all, were pictures they had taken together throughout the course of their relationship. There was a picture from the day they told their friends about their relationship, one from their one-month anniversary, one from their three-month anniversary, her birthday, his birthday, the day she introduced him to her parents as her boyfriend. It was all there, like a visual timeline of their relationship. She couldn't help but grin widely as she saw the end of the path, appreciating all the thought Nick had put into this amazing present.

The petals stopped outside of the music studio, where the last picture frame and the last rose were sitting on the white countertop, with a note attached to the stem of the rose again. Macy picked up the final rose and looked closer at the picture frame, where she noticed that there was no picture in the frame. Confused, she opened the note tied to the stem.

_This frame is reserved for tonight's picture. Look up._

She slowly looked up to find Nick standing on the lowest step of the staircase, smiling at her, with his back leaning against the metal rail and his guitar strapped to his body. She gasped as she let her eyes fully take in the sight before her. As their eyes connected, Nick's fingers began to play her song and his voice filled the room, singing the lyrics he had written last year about her. Macy set the full vase of roses down on the counter and with her hands covering her mouth, slowly made her way towards Nick, never once taking her eyes off him. They stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other, even after the song ended and silence replaced the music, completely entranced.

Nick let his gaze linger on his girlfriend, smiling at her the way only she could make him smile, and slowly placed his guitar back in its stand. He softly grabbed her hands, interlaced his fingers with hers, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oh Nick," breathed Macy, tears threatening to fill her eyes. "I don't even know what to say. This was the most amazing present ever."

Nick smiled wider as he let go of her hands and reached for the box he'd placed underneath the counter. She watched as he pulled out a light blue Tiffany & Co. jewelry box and held it in front of her.

Macy let out another gasp and felt her eyes widen as he opened the box to reveal her real present. Sitting in the box was a gorgeous silver link necklace, with a toggle clasp and attached to the necklace were three charms: a small pink heart, a bigger silver heart and a pink purse. It was the most gorgeous necklace she'd ever seen. "Oh my gosh, Nick. This necklace is so beautiful. You shouldn't have gotten it for me. It's way too much."

Nick carefully lifted the necklace out of the box, placed the box on the counter, and moved to place the necklace on Macy's neck. After securing the toggle, Nick turned her around and softly grabbed her hands again. He gently squeezed her hands and, sending her another smile that was reserved for only her, softly said, "I tried so hard to find the right present and when I saw this necklace, I knew it was perfect. It was perfect because it was the only one I saw that was anywhere close to being as beautiful as you. This year has been the best year of my life and I just wanted you to know that you mean the world to me."

A single tear slid down his Macy's face as she began to try to speak, but wiping the tear away with his thumb, he leaned over to whisper in her ear before passionately kissing her words away. "Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart."


End file.
